


Smooth as the Ocean in a Hurricane

by fishstic



Series: Steven Universe Drabbles [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, High School AU, Human AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishstic/pseuds/fishstic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapis tries to ask Pearl on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooth as the Ocean in a Hurricane

“Hey, Pearl,” Lapis said moving to lean against the bookshelf that Pearl was stacking books on. 

“What do you want?” Pearl asked double checking that the books were in the right order. She raised an eyebrow as she noticed that the case was slowly sliding away from Lapis. 

“I was thinking you and I could be partners for–” The case finally slid enough away that Lapis was no longer leaning against it and she fell flat on the ground as she was saying “the dance contest.”

Pearl moved over and put the last book on the shelf. “Like I’d want to partner with someone who can’t even remain standing.” Then she stood and walked away. “Nice try though, I know there’s no dance contest.”

Lapis blushed a little but didn’t say anything until she noticed Peridot and Jasper watching and snickering from the other side of the library. Without a word she stood up and ran after Pearl. “At least let me buy you a coffee or something! How was I supposed to know that thing moves?”

Pearl just laughed and kept walking.


End file.
